Fall For You
by Knisley24
Summary: It's Raining, and Raven has insomnia, as usual.  But don't worry, that doesn't last long.


Hey guys! Hope you like it! Review!

* * *

><p>Fall For You:<p>

_**KA-BOOOOOM!**_

I jumped as a crack of thunder loud enough to tear open the heavens assaulted my eardrums. The walls in the Tower were sound proof, and I was the only titan that had a room with a view. I was the only one who could hear the cacophony rumbling throughout the dark and cryptic night, reverberating deep within me. I hated to admit it, but I was honestly afraid of thunder. I know, I know, I'm Raven, most likely the most powerful titan on the team, and I was afraid of something so harmless. It was irrational, but I couldn't help it.

It was 3:07 in the morning. And it was also one of the few days that I had been able to somewhat fall asleep. Stupid Insomnia.

Grumbling, I made my way over to my stereo, flipping it on and hitting shuffle on my IPod, while glancing quickly out one of the sliding glass doors on my wall. As lightning Illuminated the deck outside of my room, one of the only ones on the tower, something white caught my eye just as the outside world returned to it's normal stygian form. Nothing was visible.

Hesitantly I sauntered over to the door, curling my fingers around the handle. Cautiously, I opened the door, just as my music began to play. Loudly, but not loud enough to override the intensity of the storm. I could hear it as I stepped outside, the rain adding to it's beauty.

_The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting…_

The deck was small and square, simple enough for me to meditate on. I wrapped my arms around myself, immediately regretting forgetting to don my cloak before entering the rain's territory, and was instantaneously soaked. I didn't mind the rain though. It was the thunder that I hated. Another bolt of bluish whiteness struck the bay not far from the tower. I marveled at the beauty of this storm. We hadn't had one in many months.

Elucidating the town below, my eyes darted around, but no longer saw the black shape. Funny, because it looked like—

_**KRACK!**_

I jumped, turning, the beauty of the storm now shattered with my fears.

My "What the—" was lost in more crackling and rumbling as I stumbled backwards into something…lean… And I knew for a fact that the wall hadn't moved. I had left my communicator inside. And now I was out here, alone with…

"Sunshine." Oh Azar, when would this guy leave us all alone? Turning reluctantly, I gave him my best cold glare, which wasn't hard, considering that I was now shaking from being soaking wet and standing outside in the freezing temperatures. That horrible synthesized voice grated against my nerves. If he was going to bother someone, why couldn't he bother Starfire? She was, after all, the beauty in the group. I was just a stupid 'Goth girl'. My hands disappeared, blending in with the dark night as they were enveloped with dark power. If my blood could freeze in my veins anymore than it was already, it did as I heard that shady chuckle, as if he knew something I didn't, mixed in with that technological edge, and it almost chilled me.

"W-What do you want X?" Stupid freezing temperatures. I hope he didn't notice that. Now, I just needed to figure out a way to get inside and activate the alarm.

"What, I can't stop by to see my favorite little titan sometimes?" I frowned in confusion for a moment. That's when he struck. I was suddenly bound to the cold steel wall of the tower with a large, red sticky substance. My body was too numb to faze through the wall, a weakness that I had been sure that no one knew about but me and the titan's computer database. I let out a strangled breath, and the air in front of me turned white. I knew that screaming for help would be futile, considering the sound proof walls and all. My shivering increased, partly from fear as he stepped towards me. I could plainly see him now, the white mask, and he almost seemed ethereal, the rain bouncing off of his body, a ghost like aura radiating off of him.

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again, don't make me change my mind…_

He disappeared as the lightning came and went. At least I was beginning to feel warm…

"X, w-whatever you p-plan on doing, do it s-s-soon. I'm starting to g-get hypotherm- mia." Another bluish streak and he was standing in front of me. If it was possible, I cringed even further back into the wall as his fingers traced my jaw. My face made no attempt to hide my disgust.

"Why do you hate me so, little bird?" Very unlady- like, I snorted.

"May- Maybe because you're a l-low life thief that st-steals anything you can g-get your filthy arrogant hands on. Go-Go flirt with Starfire and l-leave me here to die if y-you're not g-g-g-going to cut me down. Don't worry, no one'll m-miss me." He cocked his head to the side.

"I see." With those two words, I suddenly had the urge to punch his head off. With one quick swipe of his hand, I was suddenly off of the wall, my bindings cut free. My legs couldn't hold me, and I pitched forward. Of course, the stupid pig caught me easily, as if he wasn't to blame for my predicament. "What if," He lifted me up, and our faces were inches apart. My eyes widened in absolute terror. "I told you that I'm not such a bad guy, once you get to know me?" I tried to move away, but my limbs were numb, ergo, I couldn't move a muscle. I was practically a puppet, and X the master. My eyes were locked onto where his would be, beneath the mask. I didn't see him do it, but as soon as the next bolt of white- hot light struck the bay, the bottom of the mask was pulled up to the bridge of his nose. I couldn't help but drink in the bottom features of his face. The smooth skin, perfect nose...Perfect lips. I blinked as he brushed a flyaway strand of hair away from my face. My breath caught as the knowledge of what he was about to do hit me like a ton of bricks. He ran a thumb over my bottom lip.

"Your lips are blue." His real voice. Not something I'm accustomed to. It was beautiful, thick and smoky like hot coals. He slipped his hand around to rest at the nape of my neck, connecting him to my erratic heartbeat. I felt like a deer caught in the headlights, frozen in place.

And then the world came crashing down around me as his lips were abruptly on mine, searing anything in my mind with a sweltering kiss. My eyes closed of their own accord, and I, stupid as can be, began to respond to him. He was like everything I wanted, all rolled into one. I still couldn't lift my limbs, even if I wanted to push him away...Which, sadly, I did not. He gently pushed me backwards until I hit the wall, and something warm fell across my shoulders. Warmth began to flood back through my veins as his arms skimmed down my body, stopping at my hips. He gripped my sides and pulled me closer, but closer wasn't close enough. I was suddenly between a wall and a _nice _place. In the back of my mind, I knew that I shouldn't have been giving in so easily to the enemy.

It was hard not to though. What he was doing to me, it was unnamable, but it was like everywhere he touched me ignited a fire. It would've been embarrassing if I could think at the moment, but I didn't seem to have that problem. He gently coaxed my mouth open with his lips.

My hands were in his hair, one of his was entangled in mine, the other at the small of my back. And then I was kissing him back.

"Have I convinced you yet?" He gave me a minute to catch my breath, enough time for me to see a flash of green eyes in the glow of the over head streak of lighting. His lips were back on mine in a heartbeat. In the back of my mind where my brain, or the remains of it were, I knew that this was completely wrong, even though it felt so…right. It was like my senses were sharper, clearer. Why was it that everything felt so much better in the rain?

The storm eventually broke, the sun's rays just barely beginning to pierce through the deep night as dawn's rosy fingers crawled across the blue velvet. What had felt like only minutes had been hours. Leaning back, he slid his mask back over his face without a word. Sadly, my legs still wouldn't hold me, mostly because I had weak knees. We sat there for a moment, staring at each other.

"Why me?" I asked. It was the only question I could think of at the moment, the only one that had not been shattered by his…very talented lips.

"Because…You're you." My eyebrows plunged downward in confusion. "Don't make me explain it, 'kay? 'Cause it would just ruin the moment." I snorted.

"What moment?" Finally, my conscience kicked in, and I tried to push him away from me. "Look, I don't know why you came here, but you'd better leave before my team wakes up." He chuckled, and my anger grew.

"You're cute when you're angry. Besides. I already told you. I came for _you_." Now he was _really_ ticking me off. The world tilted off of its axis as I was suddenly thrown over his shoulder. I was momentarily stunned, I mean the _nerve _of him! Although I had to admit, X being here…It felt…Right.

"Put me down!" His stupid shoulder was digging into my stomach. Once again, that stupid laugh resonated from deep within him, and I scowled at the floor as it changed from wood to blue carpet.

"No can do Angel." Man, he really wanted me to rip his head off. I could feel the loss of warmth as he let go of me and I fell onto my bed. Looking up, he turned to walk out of my room, but hesitated. Looking back, I should've sounded the alarm. But I didn't. And I'm glad that I didn't. He quickly ducked his head, the mask once again pulled up, and kissed me once on the forehead before grinning once.

"This isn't over!" I scowled as I heard his dark chuckle. He ran his hand over my cheek, and I started to drift off, sleep finally setting in.

"You're right," It made me shiver as the sensual words left his mouth, "it definitely isn't over. I'll be back soon Sunshine, I promise." Then he was gone. Blinking once, I looked at the clock. 5:55 am. My eyes began to droop as his last words bounced around in the back of my mind, leaving me to my dreams of what exactly _wasn't over. _Only right before I fell asleep did I realize that the warmth sitting on my body was his cape. My fingers closed around it, pulling it closer, and breathing in his scent as my eyelids closed.

* * *

><p>Love ya! Review!<p>

-Knisley24


End file.
